dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Titles
Titles are name tags which can be unlocked by mastering certain feats or other achievements like for example completing survival mode. They were introduced with game update 51. Titles already unlocked for a player character can be set through the style window. Feats which grant titles are denoted by a yellow ribbon in the feats menu. Almost Infinite ... Crisis of Infinite Time Capsules: Open the legendary Infinite Time Capsule! Anti-Matter ... Battle Of The Baddies: Complete the Brainiac v Anti-Monitor: Dusk of Anti-Justice collection Arch Arrow ... Star City Savior: Collect all styles in the Enhanced High-Density Tactical set Beastmaster ... Good... Hell Doggy: In the Raising Hades Duo, during the Hellhound fight, defeat all the hounds on the first attempt - once without letting the lesser two resurrect, and then once again by letting them resurrect at least four times. Billionaire ... Young Billionaire: Open 1000 treasure chests Captain ... Fun in the Sun: Collect all style in the Pirate set Checkmate Operative ... The Tactleneck: Collect all styles in the Checkmate Operative set Commander ... Every Front Secured: Complete all War of the Light Pt II Quests in the Metropolis Battlezone. Corrupted ... Corrupted Remains: Merely available as a legendary loot drop from Black Hand in Blackest Day. Cyberpunk ... Cyber Punked: During the Saving Justice alert, while fighting Sturmdrang, never allow any of the Cybernetic Troopers to be resurrected. Dark Detective ... Tricks For A Treat: Collect all the Halloween Heist collections Doombreaker ... Resistance is Futile: During the Kandor Raid, defeat Doomsday without any group member setting of Doomsday's Adaptive Resistance. Earth 3 ... Earth 3 Expatriate: Complete the The Memory of Earth 3 collection Emerald Knight ... Radient Raiment: Collect all styles in the Enhanced Green Knight set Evil ... Owl Be Back!: Collect all styles in the Enhanced Owlsuit set. Completing this feat will grant you a cost reduction on the elite Head, Shoulder, Legs, Hands, Feet, Back, and Waist items from the Earth 3 Equipment Supplier Gatekeeper ... From Whence They Came: During the Seeing Shades Again Mission, destroy three Portal Anomalies before defeating Faust and then defeat him once again without destroying a single anomaly. Ice Cold ... What's Cooler Than Being Cool?: Collect all styles in the Enhanced Absolute Zero set Jolly Old ... Winter Is Coming: Complete all of the Winter seasonal feats: "Checking It Twice", "Snowball Fight!", "Twelve Days of Larfleeze", "Santa's Little Helper" and "15 Crazy Nights" Outrider ... Owl-Outrider: Collect the Owl-Signal - Interactive Base Item Professor ... The Man With The Plans: Research 150 different plans Progenitor ... Alluring Original Signs: Collect all styles in the Enhanced Paradox Emblem set Prototype ... Fractured Future: Collect all styles in the Enhanced Exobyte Origin set Saint ... He's Checking It Twice: Collect all the List of Not-So-Naughty Deeds collections Soldier of Love ... Date Flicks And Chill: Complete the Gotham Date Night collection Striker ... Quick, Stryke a Pose: Collect all styles in the Quickstryke (Elite) set The Adversary ... Anti-Matter Monitor: During Earth 3: The Escape (Elite) Raid, defeat the final bosses: *Only after destroying 18 Utility Bots during a single run of the fight *Without allowing any of the Utility Bots to overcharge any of the (Antimatter Battery) Terminals during a single run of the fight The Ancient ... It's Not Old, It's Vintage: Collect all styles in the Runes of the Ancients set The Brilliant ... Glow with the Flow: Collect all styles in the Energy Armor (Elite) set The Dangerous ... Danger Is My Trade: Complete 500 Challenges The Demonic ... Devoted to the Demon: Achieve Trusted status with the Cult of Trigon The Dynamic ... Dynamic: Complete 500 Duos The Electrifying ... Make Sparks Fly: Collect all styles in the High Voltage set (heroes) The Look of Tomorrow, Today : Collect all styles in the Reverse set (villains) The Enchanting ... Island Adventurer: Collect all styles in the Themysciran Battlesuit set (heroes) Bewitched: Collect all styles in the Bewitching Battlesuit set (villains) The Epic ... An Epic Odyssey: Defeat the Paradox Tyrant in the Paradox Wave raid without closing any of the Speed Force tunnels The Eternal ... The Renewal of Spring: Complete the following Spring seasonal events: "Seeds of Success", "Eco Friendly", "That's No Ordinary Rabbit", "Fruit Flavored" and the collection "Seeds of Spring" The Exalted ... High Hopes: Collect all styles in the Exalted set The Excellent ... Feat for Outstanding Achievement in the Field of Excellence: Collect 25000 Tokens of Merit The Fearsome ... Eat, Drink and be Scary: Complete all of the Spooktacular feats: "Candy Candy Candy Candy", "Trick Or Treat, Smell My Feat", "Costume Party" and "I Must Not Fear" The Furious ... Prodigal Fury: Collect all styles in the Furious set (heroes) Houndmaster: Collect all styles in the Apokoliptian General set (villains) The Head Strong ... Head Strong: Complete the Stormtrooper's Air-Purifying Helmet, Allied Soldier Helmet and Stormtrooper's Helmet styles. The Heroic ... Heroic Legionnaire: Achieve level 20 as a hero The Infinite ... Finite Possibilities: Defeat each possible combination of Council Members in the Final Boss Fight of the Nexus of Reality raid The Ingenious ... Science STAR: Achieve Trusted status with STAR Labs The Invulnerable ... Hey Now, You're an All-Star: Collect all styles in the Enhanced Conqueror set. Grants you a 10% damage bonus in the following areas: Starro: Invasion!, Starro: Spreading Spores, Starro: The Threat Below, Starro: The Thread Below (Raid), or Central City Starro Deluge Zone The Legendary ... Legendary Initiate: Achieve level 5 to begin Legendary Battles The Lovable ... A Hallmark of Success: Complete the following Valentine's Day seasonal events: "It's a Love/Hate Relationship", Collection "Wedding Vows", Race "Multiplayer Flight Challenge: The Turbulent Path of Love", "Love is Hard Work", "Pretty in Pink" and "I Choo- Choo- Choose You" The Mythical ... Myth Hunter Master: Defeat 21 Cyclopses in Gotham Under Siege or the Themyscira Divided alert The Nefarious ... Great Big Batties: Collect all styles in the Enhanced Gotham Emblem set The Notorious ... Heart of Cold: Collect all styles in the Enhanced Visitor's set The Outlandish ... Pot of Gold: Complete the following St. Patrick's Day seasonal feats: "Drink Up!", "Take One Down, Pass it Around", "Where's ME gold?", "Fancy Lad", "Kltpzyxm" and "Over the Rainbow" The Powerful ... Exit Through the Gift Shop: Collect all 9 Artifacts of Urgrund Replica Base Items The Talented ... Natural Talent: Win a platinum medal on any expert level race without purchasing movement mode traits The Tragic ... Tragic, The Gathering: Gather 25000 items The Ultimate ... Elite Victory: Defeat the Elite version of the Ultimate Soldier in his different states to claim an Elite Victory. *Defeat Ultimate Soldier with both timelines disconnected. *Defeat Ultimate Soldier with only Nanda Parbat of Recent Past disconnected. *Defeat Ultimate Soldier with only Alernate World War II Universe disconnected. *Defeat Ultimate Soldier without disconnecting any timelines. *Defeat Ultimate Soldier without disconnecting any timelines and spawning the Savage Temporal Commander. The Ultra ... Ultra-Easy: During Earth 3: The Panopticon (Normal or Elite) Raid, defeat each of the bosses on the allotted amount of time *Defeat Johnny Quick in 4 minutes or less *Free Lex Luthor by defeating Owlman in 4 minutes or less *Defeat Ultraman in 4 minutes or less The Unstoppable ... Under Control: Use the Breakout ability 1000 times The Vengeful ... We'll Burn You All: Collect all styles in the Vestments of Rage set The Victorious ... Alert! Alert! Alert!: Complete 500 Alerts The Villainous ... Villainous Scion: Achieve level 20 as a villain Thief of the Underworld ... Phoenix of Vengeance: During the Underworld Trials Alert, defeat Medusa after the Phoenix joins the battle Time Master ... Time Master: Complete these feats from the Justice For All raid: *Time Out *One Out of Time, One at a Time *Out of Time Ultra-Kryptonian ... Where Is My Ultra Suit?: Collect the Ultra-Kryptonian Cape style ... 2014 Oa Survivor Completed round 10 of Survival Mode: Oan Sciencells ... 2014 Trigon Battler Completed round 10 of Survival Mode: Trigon's Prison ... 2014 Trigon Survivor Completed round 20 of Survival Mode: Trigon's Prison ... 2015 Apokolips Battler Completed round 10 of Survival Mode: Happiness Home ... 2015 Apokolips Survivor Completed round 20 of Survival Mode: Happiness Home ... 2015 Fortress Battler Completed round 10 of Survival Mode: Fortress of Solitude ... 2015 Fortress Survivor Completed round 20 of Survival Mode: Fortress of Solitude ... 2015 Oa Battler Completed round 10 of Survival Mode: Oan Sciencells ... 2015 Oa Survivor Completed round 20 of Survival Mode: Oan Sciencells ... 2015 Trigon Battler Completed round 10 of Survival Mode: Trigon's Prison ... 2015 Trigon Survivor Completed round 20 of Survival Mode: Trigon's Prison ... 2016 Apokolips Battler Completed round 10 of Survival Mode: Happiness Home ... 2016 Apokolips Survivor Completed round 20 of Survival Mode: Happiness Home ... 2016 Fortress Battler Completed round 10 of Survival Mode: Fortress of Solitude ... 2016 Fortress Survivor Completed round 20 of Survival Mode: Fortress of Solitude ... 2016 Oa Battler Completed round 10 of Survival Mode: Oan Sciencells ... 2016 Oa Survivor Completed round 20 of Survival Mode: Oan Sciencells ... 2016 Trigon Battler Completed round 10 of Survival Mode: Trigon's Prison ... 2016 Trigon Survivor Completed round 20 of Survival Mode: Trigon's Prison ... 2017 Fortress Battler Completed round 10 of Survival Mode: Fortress of Solitude ... 2017 Fortress Survivor Completed round 20 of Survival Mode: Fortress of Solitude ... Absolute Star Everyone's a Star: During the Starro: Invasion! Alert, defeat: *Controlled Superman *Controlled Cyborg *Controlled Supergirl *Controlled Professor Zoom *Controlled Martian Manhunter *Controlled Brother Blood *Controlled Solomon Grundy *Controlled Donna Troy *Controlled Felix Faust *Controlled Zatanna *Controlled Hawkman *Controlled Power Girl *Controlled Alan Scott *Controlled Wildcat *Controlled Black Canary ... Adrenaline Junkie Edge of Extinction: During the Brainiac's Bottle Ship Operation, defeat General Zod with the Science Spire Experimental Laser charged to 80% ... All-Star All-Star Justice: Collect all styles in the Enhanced Team-Up Emblem set ... Champion of Earth Champion of Earth: Achieve level 30 as a hero mentored by Superman ... Champion of the Light Mist Fullfillment: During the Blackest Night Operation, defeat Nekron after using the fewest possible Diamond Mist containers to cleanse Nekron's Black Lantern Battery ... Conqueror of Olympus Elitist Elixir: During the Olympus Elite Raid, defeat Zeus without anyone in the group getting knocked out by Zeus's Widespread Devastation on that attempt ... Criminal Mastermind Criminal Mastermind: Achieve level 30 as a villain mentored by Lex Luthor ... Dreamlander Dreamlander Defender: Complete these feats from Time-Torn Area 51: *Knocking on Death's Door *In the Nick of Time *Paradox Punisher *The Times They Are A-Changin' ... General Zodiac Kneel Before Zod-iac!: Collect all styles in the Zodiac Emblem foil set ... Guardian of the Fifth World Omega and Omega: During the Darkseid's War Factory (Elite) Raid, defeat Darkseid after players have fallen to Darkseid's Omega Beams at least eight times. ... Herald of Nekron Darkness Grows As All Light Dies: Collect all styles in the Herald of the Black (Elite) set ... Hero of Time Time Cop: Collect the World War Wanted collection ... Keeper of the Fifth World Omega 13: During the Darkseid's War Factory (Non-Elite) Raid, defeat Darkseid after group members have fallen to Darkseid's Omega Beams exactly thirteen times. ... Knight for Justice Knight for Justice: Achieve level 30 as a hero mentored by Batman ... Knight of Atlantis Hydrokinetic Heroes: Collect all the Summer is Coming collections ... Master Detective Master Detective: Complete all Investigations in the classic game ... Monster Hunter Monster Hatcher: During the God of Monsters raid (Non-Elite), defeat Typhon after hatching at least 19 extra monster eggs ... Monster Slayer Monster Hatcher Ultimate: During the God of Monsters raid (Elite), defeat Typhon after hatching at least 19 extra monster eggs ... Myrmidon of Artemis Warrior of Bana-Mighdall: Collect all styles in the Divine Shim'Tar Regalia set ... of Atlantis (Heros) Making Waves: Complete all of the Tides of War seasonal feats: "Current Fashion", "Maritimed", "Full Net", "Wave Runner", "Seafarer" and "Sea Dog" ... of Gotham Gotham Boost-Tour: Complete all of the classic Booster Gold city travel missions in Gotham ... of Kandor Island The King Has Returned: Collect all styles in the Fallen God (Elite) set ... of Metropolis Metropolis Boost-Tour: Complete all of the classic Booster Gold city travel missions in Metropolis ... of the Earth For Botany!: Collect the Festival Crown, Sage Greenman Mask, and the Botany Department Hoodie styles from the 2016 Springtime event ... of the Golden Age Anniversary Antics: Collect the Anniversary Antics collection ... of the Light Fight for the Light: Complete Ferris Aircraft Duo, STAR Labs Alert, Coast City Alert and Oan Sciencells Alert ... of the Night Hooty & the Glow Fits: Collect all styles in the Enhanced Mid-Nite set ... of the Phantom Zone None Shall Pass: During The Phantom Zone (Elite) operation, complete the final boss fight before any of Zod's forces can escape the Phantom Zone through the portal ... Of the Seven Seas Starro Elimination Squad: During the Starro: The Threat Below Raid, in the fight with Starro controlled Aquaman, never allow more than 3 Starro spores to spawn from hatcheries ... Prime Uncover the Truth: Complete all of the Collections, Briefings, and Investigations available in the Battle for Earth episode ... Protector of Neo-Gotham Flashy Futuristic Flying Fox: Collect all styles in the Enhanced Beyond High-Tech set ... Scourge of the Sea (Villains) Making Waves: Complete all of the Tides of War seasonal feats: "Current Fashion", "Maritimed", "Full Net", "Wave Runner", "Seafarer" and "Sea Dog" ... Sky Soldier Hawk-a-a-a!: Collect all styles in the Blackhawk (Elite) set. Completing this feat will grant you a cost reduction on the elite Head, Shoulder, Legs, Hands, Feet, Back, and Waist items from the Allied Equipment Supplier. ... Spindrift Ambassador ??? ... Star Killer Fallen Stars: Complete the Fallen Stars collection ... the Arkham Antiquary Haunted House 5: Arkham Night: Collect all 6 Arkham Asylum Base Items from the 2017 Witching Hour event *Shallow Arkham Grave *Arkham Asylum Gate *Long Arkham Asylum Fence *Short Arkham Asylum Fence *Long Arkham Asylum Wall *Short Arkham Asylum Wall ... the Batty ??? ... the Beach Bum Fun in the Sun: Collect all 12 Base Items from the 2016 Tides of War seasonal event ... the Bomb Hot Head: Collect all styles in the Nuclear (Elite) set ... the Chiropterologist Bat-Men?: In Amusement Mile's Gang War, locate and defeat Man-Bat Commandos. ... the Champion of Life In Brightest Day: Open the Resplendent Cache ... the Conqueror Conquered the Conqueror: During the Starro: The Threat Below Raid, never allow anyone in the group to be knocked out for the entire Raid ... the Controller Mission Control: Achieve level 10 and gain the Controller role ... the Criminal Everything is Awesome: Collect all styles in the Enhanced Notorious Emblem set ... the Cursed Power Corrupts: Collect all styles in the Corrupted set ... the Dark Darker Emblems: Collect all styles in the Enhanced Dark Emblem set *Enhanced Constantine Emblem *Enhanced Deadman Emblem *Enhanced Etrigan Emblem *Enhanced Madame Xanadu Emblem *Enhanced Raven Emblem *Enhanced Shade Emblem *Enhanced Swamp Thing Emblem *Enhanced Zatanna Emblem ... the Deadly Metal Couture: Collect all styles in the Enhanced Speed-Metal set ... the Denier Sack the Vandal: During the A Rip in Time Operation, defeat the final boss in ancient Kahndaq without allowing him to ever utilize his Savage Blast in a single run ... the Devoted Love is in the Lair: Add all 9 Base Items from the Love Conquors All 2016 event to your Base inventory ... the Divine You Built a Shiny Zoo!: Collect all styles in the Divine Zeus, Divines Hades, Divine Athena, Divine Amazon Eagle, Divine Aphrodite, Divine Hecate, Divine Ares and Divina Hera sets ... the Exterminator Waste Disposal: Defeat 100 enemies outside of Ace Chemicals (heroes) Deconstructor: Destroy 100 construction robots at Steelworks (villains) ... the Green Shamrock & Roll: Use 20 Clover Bombs ... the Haunted Howl-O-Ween: Collect all styles in the Werewolf set ... the Healer The Healing Touch: Achieve level 10 and gain the Healer role ... the Ichthyologist Aqualung: Collect the Aquarium Aura style ... the Invader It's Conquering Time: Collect all styles in the Conqueror set ... the Just Justice Symbol Aficionado: Collect all styles in the Enhanced Time Torn Emblem set ... the Malevolent The Queen's Favorite: Achieve level 30 as a villain mentored by Circe ... the Minotaur Lord of the Labyrinth: Collect the Minotaur's Visage style ... The Outsider Brighten A Dark Knight: Collect the Bat-Signal - Interactive Base Item ... the Patient ??? ... the Predator Deep Dive: Collect all styles in the Enhanced Abyssal set ... the Protector Protector of Knowledge: Achieve Trusted status with the Sentinels of Magic ... the Proud Bird Watching: During the Desecrated Cathedral Alert, don't let ally Raven's health ever get below 75% while fighting enemy Raven ... the Punisher Don't Get Gonged: Defeat all of the League Lookouts before they sound the alarms in Nanda Parbat ... the Reaper Knocking on Death's Door: In Time-Torn Area 51 place 15 Paradox Beacons to summon forth Paradox Reapers ... the Relentless Suff of Legends: During the Prison Break Operation (Elite), defeat each boss without getting knocked out during the fight ... the Rogue Villainous Rogue: Achieve Trusted status with The Rogues ... the Ruthless VP of Villainy: Achieve Trusted status with the LexCorp ... the Sanitation Engineer Waste Elimination: Travel to Typhon's Monster Invasion and clear 20 lairs Typhon's monsters have holed up in ... the Speedster Quick, Fast And In A Flurry: Collect all styles in the Enhanced Quicksuit set ... the Strange Haunted House 4: Strangest Things: Collect all 13 Base Items from the 2016 Witching Hour event ... the Tank Tanks Very Much: Achieve level 10 and gain the Tank role ... the Terminator Crush Your Enemies and See Them Driven Before You: Knock out 10000 enemy players in arena matches ... the Terrible Trigon's Inferno: During the Unholy Matrimony Operation, defeat Trigon without allowing him to gain any Demonic Energy ... The Time Traveler The Time Traveler: Complete these feats from the War-Torn Village: *Iconic Inflitration *Silent but Deadly *Blackhawk Wingman *Ally Pal-y *Six Savage Truths ... the Tycoon Head of Research: Achieve Trusted status with the WayneTech ... the Undying Undying Corruption: During the Blackest Day Operation, defeat the final boss while all 8 members of the group suffer from Fatal Corruption yet are never KOed on that attempt ... the Unjust No Possibility of Parole: During the Earth 3: lnjustice System (Normal) Alert, take down the Judge last, after the Juror and Executioner, in the Gotham Courthouse Fight ... the Vandal Sneaky Spray Master: In Amusement Mile's Gang War, cover graffiti from each side of the gag war with the other side's tags to further enflame the situation. ... the Wanderer Intrepid Explorer: Explore every Gotham/Metropolis district, as well as all Alerts/Raids in the classic game ... the Wild Card The Joker in the Deck: Achieve level 30 as a villain mentored by The Joker ... Ultimate Hellfighting Champion Rock It: In the Wastelands Wonderland Duo, protect the Sentinels and never allow a single Crystal summoning to fail ... Warrior of Truth Warrior of Truth: Achieve level 30 as a hero mentored by Wonder Woman ... Weaponer of Qward Well Qward-Inated: Collect all styles in the Qwardian Weaponer set Gallery Titles Menu.png|Titles Section in the Style Menu New Title Unlock.png Titles Example 2.png|Player Characters with Titles Category:Glossary Category:Databases